Goomer
Goomer is one of the Murphy's neighbours, and a friend of Frank's. He is voiced by Trevor Devall. Biography Goomer appeared in the first episode, where Frank tries to one-up Vic in the eyes of his neighbours by buying a color TV. Subsequently, Goomer makes minor appearances throughout the season, usually to point out something obvious going on with one of the main characters (e.g. "Hey, Frank. Did you think I was Sue?" "Heya Billy, filled with rage at something?" "Bite off more then you could chew, Sue?") He has an unsettling habit of wiping his dog with toilet paper, and then sniffing it. Goomer also implies once that he had some type of dream he had to give up on. He is one of the phone numbers taped above the Murphy's telephone, and he was present at their Christmas Eve party. Stalking Goomer seems to have an obsession with his neighbours, and constantly spies on them through their windows or from his porch. In his first appearance he mentions off-handedly that he looks in the Murphy's living room window every night. He can also be seen later, staring at Sue as she tries to put the Christmas tree up. This is elaborated on in season 2. We see him looking through various windows, and in This Is Not Good he watches the Murphy's from his porch all day. It's also implied this season that he goes as far as to break into peoples homes. He tells Cutie Pie he knows which window in Vic's house is always unlocked, and we also see some "IOU" notes from him in Frank's secret money stash behind the fridge. Maureen mentions seeing the police coming to talk to him. He may have a particular obsession with Kevin. When he see's Kevin come home, he cracks open a beer and mentions that things are getting more interesting. He also tells Kevin not to give up in his dreams, and later he tries to discourage Kevin from committing suicide while telling him he has "so much to live for", while pressing his entire body against the glass of the window he is spying on him from. Naturally, this creeps Kevin out. In Season 3, Goomer helps Frank feed Major while the Murphy family was on vacation. However, Goomer ends up hiding their mail in Frank's chair and pretending to be him. When caught by his wife, Evelyn, Goomer lies to her by stating that Frank has been stealing his life, which Evelyn falls for. All in all, Goomer's stalking creeps everyone out, yet Frank simply shrugs it off and he doesn't seem to mind it too much. Even when, as he mentions in Bill Murphy's Night Off, he once lent Goomer "rope, shovel, hacksaw, duct tape, and... quicklime" (which he thinks was for weeds) he is oblivious to his neighbor's quite likely sociopathic intentions. Episode Appearances *The Bleedin' in Sweden *The Trough *F is for Halloween *Bill Murphy's Day Off *O Holy Moly Night *Heavy Sledding *A Girl Named Sue *The Liar's Club *Night Shift *This Is Not Good *F Is For Fixing It *Pray Away *Landing The Plane *Are You Ready For The Summer? *Paul Lynde to Block *Mr. Murphy's Wild Ride *Battle Of The Sexes *Punch Drunk *Summer Vacation *It's In His Blood *Frank The Father *Bill Murphy's Night Off Trivia *His phone number is 412 7429 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Recurring Characters Category:Neighbours Category:Smokers Category:Voiced by Trevor Devall Category:Adults